


By a Nose

by tag0



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Prophecy, TtH Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy notices something that fits a dark prophecy. Response to "Twisting the Hellmouth" Challenge #4192.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> I think this takes place after season 7 of Buffy, but it's not specific. Response to Twisting the Hellmouth Challenge #4192 - "Prophecy Roulette". This is all Vathara's fault - she was the one who sent me the list of challenges....
> 
> Here is the prophecy as listed in the challenge.
> 
> In a time when the stars stand revealed  
> Protectors of light, a Champion to be made  
> Warriors Select and Chosen meet  
> The Veil shall be rent  
> Destiny's reins broken  
> The Shadow to eclipses Light  
> One to decide all.

Buffy blinked at the screen. Then she shook her head, and peered at it a bit closer. Then she blinked again.

"Um... Giles!" 

"Yes, Buffy? What is it?" Giles asked, coming out of the small kitchenette attached to his office. 

"You... uh... know that prophecy you've been worrying about lately?" 

"Ah, yes, the one about the 'when the stars stand revealed'. What about it?" 

"I don't think you need to worry about it anymore." 

_Oops... maybe I shouldn't have said it quite like that,_ Buffy admitted to herself, as Giles' expression became alarmed and he hurried over to her. 

"What happened?" he demanded. 

After a second of thinking how best to show him, she pointed at the television. "Take a look." 

Giles blinked at the screen. Then he shook his head, and peered at it a bit closer. Then he blinked again, and removed his glasses to polish the lenses. "Are you serious, Buffy?" he demanded, returning his gaze to her. 

"Completely." 

"But...." 

" _Look_ at it, Giles!" She pointed to the list now showing on the screen. "Celebrity Sponsored 'Light For Children' Fundraiser Cup," the Slayer read out loud. "All funds raised going to help bring light and power to the poorer regions of the planet." 

"Still, Buffy, that doesn't mean--" Giles started. 

Buffy shook her head firmly. "I was reading the prophecy only last night, Giles. It matches." 

"All right, I can see how the 'stars stand revealed' - in a _loose_ sense - and the 'Protectors of light, a champion to be made' come in to play, but not the rest," Giles countered. 

_That's my Watcher - he's got that entire thing memorized, just in case,_ Buffy thought proudly. "Well, the line about the meeting - they all met beforehand in the box with the celebrities," she pointed out. 

"'Warriors select and Chosen meet', you mean?" Giles sighed. "I'm not too sure about that, Buffy. And even if so, what about the rest? It doesn't--" 

"But Giles, that's what fits most of all!" 

"And how is that?" 

Buffy pointed to the screen again. "Ylita's Veil, number seven. While coming around the first turn, her saddlecloth was ripped and tossed the jockey off. Dark Destiny, number four. In the middle of one of the jumps, his reins broke. The two who reached the end first were Shadow Dancer, number six, and Dawn's Light, number one. It looked like Shadow Dancer was the winner, but the camera at the finish line showed that Dawn's Light won by a nose." 

Giles stared at her for a long moment, then sank into the chair behind him and started laughing. "The darkest looking prophecy we've had in just over a year... about a steeplechase race! 

"Of course," he added, the giggles increasing, "the Council would have never believed it...."


End file.
